A distributed storage system (also known as a distributed data store) store is a computer network where data is stored on more than one node, often in a replicated manner. A distributed storage system can be implemented as a clustered file system, which is shared by being simultaneously mounted on multiple servers (also known as nodes). Clustered file systems can provide features like location-independent addressing and redundancy which improve reliability or reduce the complexity of the other parts of the cluster.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.